


Homesick

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, there's only one place Carver can go for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/gifts).



“Keep it on a leash!”

“Maker, don’t these Fereldans have any manners?”

“Careful before it steals something!”

“Probably been trained to, filthy beast.”

Carver’s heart hurt. Over the first few months in Kirkwall, he had gotten used to the insults aimed at him and the rest of the refugees, but the ignorant comments about his mabari made him so _angry_. Yet he couldn’t lash out at them, couldn’t give them even more reasons to despise him. He wished he didn’t care.

He changed direction and walked down to the alienage. It was a dead end, but at least the elves weren’t rude.

 

***

 

“You come down here a lot,” Merrill observed, “does he like the smell of the tree?”

“I think he just likes his daily routine. How are you settling in?”

“Oh, very well, thank you. Though I keep waking up. The night is so noisy here.”

“Ah… I found that too. It helps figuring out what the noises are. Then you know what’s normal, and you can rest more easily.”

“They still wake you up though, right?”

Carver nodded. “Would you… would you like to walk with us?”

“I’d love to. Are you taking him into the Deep Roads?”

“It’ll be up to my brother, like everything else. No doubt he’ll come with us. He is a war hound after all, aren’t you boy?” Carver scritched him, and Merrill smiled.

 

***

 

“Hello Carver.”

Carver turned. “Maker, it’s good to see you.”

“You too. I’ve missed our talks. I think Ruddy does too. Every time I see him, he seems so happy to see me.”

Carver beamed. “Of course he would. Those were really good times.” His smile faded to wistful sadness. “I miss them too.”

“It’s hard to find you in the crowd now,” Merrill gestured at his armour.

“That might be because I don’t go out much, apart from raids.” He shook his head. “Merrill, it’s my job, my life now, but I feel so… it’s like I’m homesick for a life I’ve never had.”

“I know what it’s like. To long for something else-”

“Hawke! Break’s over, come on!”

Carver sighed. He was longing for something else too. “I’ll see you again soon. Be safe.”

 

***

 

Lowtown had suffered during the Qunari attack, but it seemed the alienage had been spared the worst due to its position out of the way. Carver felt a small measure of relief at that. Merrill hadn’t been with Garrett and the others when Meredith led them to the Keep, and since the Arishok’s defeat she was all he could think about. He should have been heading back to the Gallows. To report for duty. To await orders.

He knocked on Merrill’s door.

There was no answer.

“Carver?”

He turned to face her. Her hair was littered with ash. “Merrill, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I was just helping out. What are you doing here?”

Carver reached out for her, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. “I wanted to see you. I can’t stay long. I wish I could.”

Merrill placed her hands over his. “Let’s go into the house.”

 

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Please. I’m pretty parched.”

Carver glugged the glass of water she brought him, before licking his lips. There was no easy way to wipe them in this armour.

“Are you alright?”

He looked up. “Yeah. I’m just…” he rubbed his hand across his cheek, “I don’t know what I’d do without your company.”

Merrill sat next to him. “You’d do what you’re doing now, but you might be a little bit less cheerful some days.”

Carver smiled sadly. “I think that kind of covers it.”

“You make me happy too, Carver,” she touched his hand again.

He looked down at her slim hand, her red nails. He felt so bulky, the metal a barrier he didn’t need. He wanted closeness, not distance.

She leaned in and kissed him. First his cheek, and when he turned, his lips. He closed his eyes, putting an arm around her waist to pull her close. They kissed again, sweetness and warmth.

“How do you understand me so well?” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

“I don’t know that I do, but please let me keep trying.”


End file.
